The Enemy's Daughter
by opusqe
Summary: There's a new girl at James K. Polk middle school, and Moze is her first friend. But what happens when Ned develops a crush on the new girl?
1. Chapter 1

Jordan Crubbs is new to James K. Polk Middle School, and the first people to become her new friends are Ned, Cookie, and Moze. But what will happen when they find out a dark secret about the new girl? Read to find out! Told from Jordan's POV. (Rated K+ for adult dialogue,, no swears)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Ned's Declassified characters and setting. Jordan Crubbs and Harriet Holden are the only characters I own personally. This is a first-time fanfic for me, so constructive criticism is gladly accepted.

When you're the new kid in school, the halls are much larger than they really are. You feel alienated, because you know practically nobody; you want to make new friends, but nobody wants to talk to the new kid. The new kid is almost always an outcast until that one nice kid feels bad for them. It's hard for the new kid to fit in, especially with the cliques; there were jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, cool kids, thespians, singers, weirdoes, and bad kids.

And then there were Ned, Cookie, and Jennifer, aka Moze.

I approached Mr. Chopsaw. He told me to take the empty seat next to Moze. I sat next to her, and she looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer," she said, smiling sweetly.

I smiled nervously. "I'm Jordan," I replied. I took my sketchbook out from my bag. I opened to where my last drawing was. As I started to sketch how my room would look like, she looked at my drawings.

"Wow, that's really good," she pointed out.

I nodded. "Thanks. I just moved in with my dad, and he said I could redesign my room. This is just a working model, I don't think it will end up like this."

She sighed, and I looked at her. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"You're the only girl to take woodshop," she said as another smile formed on her lips.

"What, you're not a girl?"

She laughed. "No, I meant besides me. I'll introduce you to Ned and Cookie at lunch."

I felt my smile fade. "Oh, I'd love to, Jennifer, but I have to meet with Vice Principal Crubbs. Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Ned's Declassified characters and setting. Jordan Crubbs and Harriet Holden are the only characters I own personally. This is a first-time fanfic for me, so constructive criticism is gladly accepted.

I put my books in my backpack and noticed Jennifer coming over with two guys, whom I assumed to be Cookie and Ned. She introduced them to me, and my assumption proved correct. I walked to the lunchroom with them, talking to them about where I was from, and then I grabbed my lunch. I smiled and left the lunchroom, going into the main office.

The vice principal was standing there, leaning on a desk and talking to the secretary.

"Congratulations," he said coolly, "you have just been voted 'Most Beautiful Girl In This Room' and the grand prize is a night with me."  
She blushed. "Harvey, please," she laughed.

"Do you know the essential difference between sex and conversation?"

She raised her eyebrow. "No…"

"Do you want to go into my office and talk?"

She laughed again, this time looking away. She noticed me, then looked back at her computer. He looked up and noticed me too. He quickly stepped away and cleared his throat.

"Jordan, I didn't see you there," he said, laughing nervously. He came up to me and put his arm around me. "How has your first day been so far?"

I looked up at him. If I had been a boy, I'd be named Harvey Daniel Crubbs, Jr.; I'd also be a spitting image of him. He had very short, neat dark brown hair and hazel eyes; I looked the same, only I had wavy hair that stopped near my waist. He and my mom had divorced when I was 6, and I had been living with my mother since then. She unexpectedly passed away and I moved in with my dad, the vice principal of my new school.

"Fine, Dad," I muttered. I sulked into his office and sat in front of his desk.

He took the chair next to me. "Have you made any friends?"

"A few. I didn't really get to talk to two of them because I had to come here." I looked down at the food on my lunch tray; it was disgusting. I put it on my father's desk and pushed it away.

He laughed and pulled a plastic bag from a fridge behind him. "I had Harriet run out earlier and she grabbed some subs from Subway…She got you a BLT; is that okay, or would you like mine?"

I shrugged and pulled the sandwiches from the bag, handing the veggie sub to my dad.

"Get into any trouble?"

"Not as much as you've been getting into."

He took a large bite of his sandwich as his face turned beet red. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I've been trying to ask her out for the past few weeks. I get choked up around her – I wanted to try out those pick up lines."

"You like her that much? Screw the pickup lines, Dad, and just take her out for coffee or something." I bit into my sandwich.

He swallowed hard. "It's not that easy, Jordan. She's nothing like your mother…She's got this certain…this certain glow about her."

The secretary—Harriet Holden—came in and leaned shyly against the door frame. Her long blonde hair framed her face perfectly, and her blue eyes sparkled. She smiled at my father.

"Harvey? Could I possibly take you up on that first offer?" she asked.

Dad looked up at her, grinning. "Of course!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "You know what, Dad? I'll go have lunch with my friends." I rewrapped my sandwich and started off towards the cafeteria.


End file.
